


You're cool, Cas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a softie, Dean is a flirt, Gabe is a big bro, High School AU, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Open Ending, Sam likes Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean likes Cas, but Cas doesn't know. Until he does.
Relationships: pre Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	You're cool, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is my first work in the supernatural fandom, so, if you give this a read, I hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome!!

Castiel Novak, age seventeen, black, unruly hair, thick framed glasses sitting atop his nose. He was the perfect cliché for a nerd, perfect cliché for anything really.

He pulled down the sleeves of his sweater, curling them into little balls so the cold wouldn’t seep through onto his hand. The weather app had lied to him today, the sky looking darker than it had originally started out, and the wind picking up speed. A rain storm is what they were calling it, but Cas knew better. Well, clearly he didn’t, or he wouldn’t be freezing his ass off at this current moment in time.

He shivered a little when the wind picked up again, keeping his head down against the whips of the air, knowing the path to the school already by heart. He had to take a left at the sidewalk with the chip missing out of it, and then a right at the sidewalk that had the heart carved into it with “ _S+J_ ” engraved into it.

He met the chipped side walk after about five minutes of walking, the wind really have picked up, whipping his hair in every direction. He probably looked crazy right now, but there was nothing he could do about that.

He had stepped down onto the cross walk when he had heard the familiar rumble of an old classic car, an Impala to be exact, pass by him on the street, the car slowing down and stopping next to him.

He spared a quick glance up, his glasses having fallen a little. He pushed them up gently, seeing Dean staring at him, a small smirk on his face.

“Need a ride, sweetheart?” Dean asked, hid voice rough but smooth as silk at the same time.

Cas blushed a little, looking away from him and down at the ground.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” He said.

Dean’s smirk turned into a small smile, and he reached over, opening the passenger side door for him. Cas made his way around, gently setting his bag down onto the seat and getting inside to the car. He shut the door gently, reaching for the seatbelt but coming up without one. He looked at Dean who had put the car back into drive, and he hit the gas pedal, the car peeling off of the spot. Cas grabbed onto the door for dear life, eyes wide, looking over at Dean.

Dean looked at ease though, no care in the world, just happy to drive his car and listen to the classic rock on the radio. Cas calmed down a bit once Dean slowed, but otherwise his hands were still slightly shaking from the anxiety.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.” Dean said, and Cas rolled his eyes a bit.

“I have a name. You should use it.” He said. Dean raised his eyebrows, small smile planting itself back onto his face.

“Sorry, Cas.” Castiel looked at him, head tilted a little.

“I didn’t know that you actually did know my name.” He said, and Dean just smiled more, winking at him.

“There’s a lot you don’t know, then.” Dean pulled into the parking lot, finding a random spot to park the car in. “Well, we’re here. I’ll see you around?” Dean asked, and he sounded hopeful.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He smiled.

He didn’t really know when he’d see Dean again, but he thought they could be good friends if they ever crossed paths again.

He got out of the car, immediately an arm going around the tops of his shoulders. He pushed the offender off gently only to see it was his brother, Gabe. Cas huffed a little, rolling his eyes. Gabe was a senior, while Cas a junior, so Gabe spent more time than not with his friends now.

“What?” Cas asked, after receiving a look from Gabriel. Gabriel looked back at Dean’s car, then back to Cas.

“You rode in Mr. Hot shot Dean Winchester’s car?” Gabriel asked, and Cas shrugged a little.

He didn’t think it was that big of a deal, Dean was… Dean. Yeah, he was popular, but he wasn’t a celebrity or anything.

“Cassie, he doesn’t let anyone else but his little bro ride in the car with him. Never.” Cas shrugged again. He really didn’t see what the big deal was.

“He offered me a ride. It was cold. I think you’re reading too much into this, Gabe.” Cas said, opening the door to the school, walking right into a mountain of a man, dropping his bag.

Sam Winchester.

“Oh, Cas! I am so, so sorry about that!” Sam said, helping to pick up his dropped items. Cas assured him that it was okay, it wasn’t his fault.

He looked up at Sam to give him an apologetic smile, but saw Sam had his eyes set on someone else. He followed Sam’s line of vision, right to Gabe.

Cas smiled a little, taking the rest of his items and moving past the two soon to be love birds. He made his way to his locker, setting his bag down at his feet, grabbing the padlock with one hand and putting in the combination with the other. The numbers had started to fade off of the padlock, so he needed to get the lighting just right to be able to see it. He finally got it open, the pictures of him and Charlie together staring him right in the face.

His heart still hurt a bit, after her move to a school across the country. He looked away, picking up his bag and setting some of the items inside his locker. He shut it afterwards, locking the padlock and heading to his first class, math.

He stepped into the room, seeing a good mix of students in the classroom already. He found his way to his seat, tucking his bag under the desk, and pulling out his textbook and notebook. He looked up when he heard boots walking across the floor, following the legs up to meet the eyes of Dean Winchester.

“Hi, sweetheart. Seat taken?” Cas rolled his eyes a little, shaking his head no, and letting Dean take the seat next to him.

Cas continued finishing up the notes he had missed from last night, feeling Dean staring at him. He looked over at Dean, raising an eyebrow, and Dean looked away, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

“You could be doing your work, you know.” Cas said, and Dean just laughed softly, shaking his head.

“More fun watching you do yours.” Cas just shook his head a little, small smile on his face.

They both sat in silence, the teacher not having showed up yet. After the fifteen minute mark, everyone packed up and left, but Cas stayed, enjoying the peace and quiet.

“You know, Cas, you’re cool.” Dean said. Cas looked over at him, a small smile forming.

“No one’s called me cool before.”

“Not even Charlie?” Dean asked, and Cas blushed.

“Not even Charlie… plus, how do you know so much about me, anyways?” Cas asked, setting his pen down and looking over at Dean again, his attention fully there this time.

“I observe things, Cas. I observed you, and I think my observation serves correct that you are oblivious to things happening around you.” Dean smiled at him, and Cas blushed a little.

“Well, you’re right on the nose…” He said softly.

Dean just smiled, laying his arm across the back of the chair scooting closer to Cas.

“I really, really like you, Cas. And I really want to take you out on a date. Will you let me…?” He asked.

Cas looked over at him, and smiled a little.

“Sure. But, on one condition.” He said.

“Yeah, of course, anything.” Dean said.

“You let me drive your car?” He asked. He had thought about what Gabe had said, and wanted to test it.

“Mmm… fine. You’re the only one though.” Cas smiled bright at Dean, and Dean smiled back, getting up from his seat.

“You’re cool, Cas.” He said, walking out.

Dean thought he was cool. 


End file.
